The Scientific Core is a modest unit set up to facilitate the scientific projects within the program. The services and reagents provided by the Scientific Core are purified prions, antibodies, synthetic peptides, synthetic oligonucleotides and neuropathologic evaluations. Most of the projects require purified prions, bioassays, antibodies to PrP peptides, synthetic oligonucleotides and neuropathologic evaluations of selected animals. Three of the projects also use synthetic peptides. To provide these services and reagents, Dr. Stephen DeArmond, a skilled neuropathologist and a talented technician, are needed. The technician will ensure the smooth operation of the Scientific Core and the provision of all reagents and services.